C-Block
C-Block (Gブロック, C Burokku), also known as C-Block Base (Cブロック基地, C Burokku Kichi) and Aitsuhage Tower, is a location and a group from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background C-Block (Cブロック) is one of the many bases of the Maruhage Empire. It serves as the forth strongest letter-base. Within C-block resides the terrible Aitsuhage Tower, a five-floor tower, with each layer more deadly than the last. Leader Geha the Gale (疾風のゲハ, Shippu no Geha): leader of C-Block and guardian of the fifth floor of Aitsuhage Tower (Gale Room).. Geha has the power to manipulate wind scythes like a Kamaitachi (a mythical wind weasel). Geha is first seen at a meeting between block leaders A through F about the Bo-bobo threat. Later at C-Block, after Bo-bobo has defeated his men, Geha manages to trap the afro warrior (along with Don Patch in a cyclone. Geha then sets his sights on shaving Beauty's hair, only to be defeated by Heppokomaru. He later gets up, but is consumed by Wall Man. *'Attacks': ** Vacuum Wind Cutter (真空カマイタチ, Shinkū Kamaitachi) /Air Slice Sickle Fist: ** Great Wind Hurricane Slice (豪風龍巻斬, Goufuu Tatsu Maki Ki)/Gale Wind Attack: **'Death Hurricane' (デス・ハリケーン): Jeda and Geha combine their wind skills to create a powerful hurricane. **'You're a Shock!' (ユーアーショック！, Yūāshokku!): *'Anime Appearances': 1, 7-10 *'Manga Appearances': 2, 16-18 *'Seiyuu': Masaya Takatsuka *'Voice Actor': Ezra Weisz Former Leader Jeda the Wind God Main Article: Jeda the Wind God Members Gechappi (ゲチャッピ): a pink, demonic-looking member of C-block. He was first seen stalking Bo-bobo and his friends, in an attempt to make Bo-bobo's hair fall out with his "Hairloss Beam". Instead he winds up hitting Beauty (and in the process, Don Patch) with it instead. Bo-bobo demands him to remove the beam's effects, but Gechappi runs off, telling them that the only cure can be found at C-Block. He is next seen on a train, coincidentally the one his two victims have chosen to get to C-block. Though he no longer shows interest in them, Don Patch can't forgive him for affecting him with his Hairloss Beam, and angrily challenges Gechappi to a fight with his Don Patch sword (a green onion), only to lose miserably. Shortly afterwards in the manga, Gechappi was defeated by the "Don Patch Hammer" (another green onion). His role is slightly extended in the anime, where not even Don Patch's hammer can defeat him. Shortly, Bo-bobo boards the train, and Gechappi hits him with his Hairloss Beam, but Bo-bobo cancels out the effects by praying. Gechappi is then defeated by a combination of a waterslide and an attack from the "Fist of the Nosehair". *'Attack' **'Hairloss Beam' (毛抜きビーム, Genukuki Beam): Gechappi fires a beam that makes anyone hit by it have all their hair fall out within 10 hours. *'Episode appearances': 6 *'Manga appearances': 11-12 *'Seiyuu': Hiroki Takahashi *'Voice Actor': Steve Kramer Tesuikatsu (テスイカツ) is the Guardian of the "Red Hot Room", the first floor of C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower. He is a bald hair hunter with tattoos on his face, including a "1" on his forehead, to signify that he is the first guardian. Expecting Bo-bobo to arrive at any moment, Tesuikatsu is confident that he will easily crush the afro'd rebel, until Bo-bobo runs him over with an ambulance. The surprise (and unintended) attack fails to knock Tesuikatsu out however, and, while the rebels had their backs turned, he easily captures Don Patch in a dryer. Bo-bobo swiftly defeats him afterwards. In his defeat, Tesuikatsu tells the rebels that there are four more rooms above them, each one more hellish than the last. He shows the rebels the stairs, hoping that they will meet their doom on the next floor, but the rebels find an elevator instead. Tesuikatsu pleas for them to use the stairs, which they do; due to a hajikelist gag involving a chicken beauty contest. Don Patch throws a live grenade into the elevator, blowing it up and killing Tesuikatsu in the process. In the anime, he is only blown against the wall. He is not to be confused with Katsu of A-Block. *'Episode Appearances': 7 *'Manga Appearances': 13-14 *'Seiyuu': Kenji Nomura *'Voice Actor': Shop Manager (店長, Tenchou): Guardian of the "Thunder Room", the second floor of Aitsuhage Tower (which is a video store he owns). Bo-bobo and Don Patch briefly worked at the store, but the manager faces Bo-bobo's wrath when he tries to fire one of his other employees, a paramecia named Keseran Paseran. *'Anime Appearances': 7 *'Manga Appearances': 14 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Usa-chan the Rabbit (ウサギのウサちゃん, Usagi no Usa-chan)/ Vicious Velvet the Rabbit: A stuffed rabbit who stands outside the "Rapids Room" as 3rd floor guardian of Aitsuhage Tower (another video store exactly the same as the Shop Manager's). Everyone but Beauty ignores him. After mouthing off to Beauty, she ties his ears into a knot. He is also a mini-boss in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secret Technique 87.5 Explosive Fist of the Nosehair. *'Attacks': **'Pawn Bomber: Punch Kick Barrage' (ザコキャラボンバー: パンチキックアメアラレ, Zakokyara Bonbaa: Panchi Kikku Amearare): Usa-chan and a Hair Hunter team up and pummel the opponent. **'Toy Chachuche' (おもちゃのチャチュチェ, Omocha no Chachuche): Killalino, Usa-chan, and Puppetman charge and fly into the opponent. *'Anime appearances': 7 *'Manga appearances': 14 *'Seiyuu': Chiwa Saitō *'Voice Actor': Barbara Goodson Softon Main Article: Softon Softon serves as the guardian of the "Jet Black Room" of C-Block's "Aitsuhage Tower". Given his power and that his room was right below Geha's, some fans assume that he was the vice leader. Locations Red Boiler Room (灼熱の間): Thunder Room (雷鳴の間): Rapids Room (激流の間): Jet Black Room (漆黒の間): Gale Room (疾風の間): Trivia References Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire